


NEMESIS

by LunacyRipper (YoshinaVanatala)



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Canonical Character Death, Child Abandonment, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Hallucinations, Past Child Abuse, Profanity, Revolver - Freeform, Songfic, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshinaVanatala/pseuds/LunacyRipper
Summary: “Kau pria yang penuh dengan dosa,” aku berbisik di tengah panasnya neraka. “Sekarang, akuilah kejahatanmu.”(Diambil dari sisi Nemesis Sudou dalam sepanjang perjalanan hidupnya. Tidak sepenuhnya, memang.)





	NEMESIS

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakter **The Evillious Chronicles** yang ada di sini merupakan milik **Akuno-P/ mothy** , begitu juga dengan **Soshite Shoujo wa Kuruidashita** , **Saigo no Revolver** , dan **Nemesis no Juukou**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.

Aku berdecak melihat seringainya. Meski aku tidak bisa membayangkan, apa yang sesungguhnya sedang dipikirkan oleh pria ini. Tidak mengapa. Seusai ini, dia tidak akan bisa menggunakan otaknya yang selama ini hanya berisi hal-hal busuk untuk menghancurkan orang-orang demi keserakahannya. 

“Kau pria yang penuh dengan dosa,” aku berbisik di tengah panasnya neraka. “Sekarang, akuilah kejahatanmu.” 

* * *

.  
. 

* * *

_tsumibukaki otoko yo  
saa zangenasai_

* * *

##  **NEMESIS**

###  _“Now, repent.”_

.  
.  
.  
. 

* * *

**_Soshite Shoujo wa Kuruidashita  
—Shuumatsu Tsukiyoushou—_ **

* * *

.  
. 

* * *

**Around EC 970s — Millenium Tree Forest.**

* * *

Aku menamakan diriku sendiri sebagai Pembalasan atas apa yang orang-orang perbuat. Mereka melakukan kejahatan, maka mereka pantas mendapatkan ganjarannya. Dunia ini sesimpel itu, menjadi yang bersalah atau yang tersalah. Itu adalah dua kata yang berbeda, sobat. Carilah kamus untuk memahaminya. 

Kendati demikian, aku bukan Tuhan yang mampu memutuskan hidup-matinya seorang manusia. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku, mengacung pistol dan _dor_ , mereka awalnya hidup dan akhirnya mati begitu saja. Hidupku dulu bahkan tidak semudah ini. Membunuh tanpa merasakan apapun adalah hal yang baru-baru ini aku rasakan. Aku yang sekarang terbentuk dari kepribadian yang ditinggalkan. 

Ibuku bukan ibu terbaik di dunia. 

Namun dia adalah ibu terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. 

* * *

_kougen no kage kiesarishi no omokage ni  
obienagara haha no kaeri wo matsu  
seiten wo sake koya ni komoru watashi wa  
hatashite mada shouki nano deshou ka_

* * *

Aku masih bisa mengingat keringat dingin yang terpeta di keningku ketika aku sadar bahwa aku dikunci dari luar, di dalam gubuk kecil yang dulunya dipenuhi kasih sayang ibuku. Aku awalnya bersabar, mungkin ibu sedang pergi ke suatu tempat. Dia mengunciku demi menjagaku, agar aku tidak berkeliaran tatkala dia tidak mengawasi. Bahkan pada malam hari pun, meskipun rasa takut seringkali menjalari tubuhku, aku tetap bergeming. Aku percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti ibu pasti kembali. 

Siang dan malam menemaniku yang masih belia. Aku memutuskan untuk belajar mengurus rumah selagi menunggu. Ketika bahan makanan masih tersedia, aku bahkan berusaha untuk memasak. Aku membuatkan untuk ibu, walaupun akhirnya aku juga yang memakannya karena ibu tidak kunjung pulang. 

Oh, ibu pasti senang, anak gadisnya bisa membersihkan rumah, dan memasak makanan enak. Rasa lelah yang dia dapatkan dari bekerja hingga tidak ingat pulang pun akan terbayar. Dia akan bahagia, kepercayaan sederhana seperti itu pun sudah cukup untuk memberiku alasan untuk hidup. 

Kasih sayang ibu sudah cukup bagiku untuk bertahan di tengah kesendirian ini. 

Aku tersenyum untuk menghibur diriku sendiri. 

* * *

_「okizari ne」 「okizari da」 dareka ga sasayaita  
chigau wa yo  
watashi wa misuterarete nanka  
ina n dakara ne_

* * *

Entah sejak hari ke berapa, setiap hari aku dikunjungi oleh mereka. Anak kembar yang selalu menyumbang tawa saat kehadiran mereka memenuhi rumahku. 

“Halo, Kakak!”  
“Kakak sendirian ya? Kami temani ya!” 

Aku menerima mereka meski aku tidak mengenal mereka. Anehnya, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah mengejekku, mengatakan hal-hal yang mustahil dan tidak mungkin. Makanya aku juga sering berusaha mengusir mereka. Namun mereka nakal, mereka tidak mendengarkanku. 

“Hahaha, Kakak ditinggalkan ya?”  
“Kasihan sekali!”  
“Sini, biar kami temani Kakak!”  
“Hihihi, benar-benar ditinggalkan!” 

Apa maksud mereka itu? Aku sama sekali tidak ditinggalkan! Ibu hanya sedang sibuk bekerja, mengumpulkan uang agar kami berdua bisa hidup bahagia nantinya! Biasanya aku akan menghambur seisi rumah, mencari eksistensi mereka. Aku akan meneriaki mereka, dan jika mereka sudah cukup lelah, mereka akan pergi dengan sendirinya. 

Bisikan itu tidak kunjung lenyap. Ketika mereka lelah, mereka akan menyingkir untuk sementara waktu. Namun kemudian, mereka akan kembali lagi. Masih dengan rutinitas yang sama. 

Mereka menyugestiku.  
Mereka menghipnotisku. 

Mereka berusaha memutus ikatanku dengan ibu. Berusaha menghapus kepercayaan yang telah aku tanam baik-baik dalam sanubari, bahwa ibu pasti akan pulang. Dia akan memelukku, membelai rambutku, menciumi wajahku. Kami akan bergelung di depan perapian, meminum cokelat panas kesukaanku. Begitu seterusnya seperti dulu. 

Bisikan mereka terus terulang bagai melodi musik ninabobo yang sering ibu dendangkan untuk mengantarku tidur. 

Aku ditinggalkan... aku ditinggalkan... ibuku... meninggalkanku.... 

* * *

_hitoribocchi nokosareta watashi wa  
shizuka ni sukoshi zutsu kurui hajimeru  
otsukisama no wazuka na hikari de wa  
watashi wo terasarenai_

* * *

Di tengah kegelapan yang dibaluri cahaya bulan, aku merenung. 

Perlahan, mau tidak mau aku pun mulai mempertanyakannya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, apakah ibu benar-benar masih menyayangiku? Setelah apa yang telah dia perbuat padaku. Menyayangiku, mengasihiku, mencintaiku. Lalu tiba-tiba saja membuangku, mengabaikanku, membenciku. 

Seharusnya jika demikian, aku tidak akan ditinggalkan, bukan? 

Jika semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini, seharusnya dari awal dia tidak pernah menyayangiku. 

* * *

_mezameta toki ni itsumo hitori kiri na no  
sore ga kowakute watashi wa nemurenai  
yami ni ooware nuritsubusareta you na  
heya de hitori watashi wa furueteru_

* * *

Aku yang mulai goyah pendirianku selalu merasa takut. Dari suatu titik, aku tidak lagi menghiraukan ejekan kedua anak kembar itu, jadi aku tidak tahu apakah mereka masih meneruskan kegiatan mereka tersebut. Hingga pernah satu kali aku beranggapan bahwa bisikan mereka itu benar-benar nyata dan bukan lagi sekedar halusinasi semata. 

Ketika membuka mata, kegelapan yang dulunya adalah sahabatku, kini menjadi orang asing. Aku pernah mengenal sosok yang sekarang adalah monster bagiku. Aku sendirian, ditemani kegelapan dan kekosongan. Aku sering dilumpuhkan oleh ketakutan atas halusinasi yang aku alami. Maka pada suatu hari, entah kapankah itu, aku berhenti tertidur. Bukannya tidak ingin, aku hanya tidak bisa. 

Aku dihantui oleh monster yang menyeringai di sudut kamarku. 

Kehangatan yang pernah menghias dinding rumah pun meluntur, seiring dengan menurunnya suhu ketika malam hari. Aku selalu menggigil kedinginan, meski sudah membalut diri dengan selimut tebal sekalipun. Harapanku bahwa ibu akan pulang ke rumah pun kini tinggal separuhnya saja lagi. Tergantung dari apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, maka itulah akhir dari kepercayaanku pada ibu selama ini. 

Kembali menghangat, atau habis tidak berbekas. Sama seperti takdir seorang manusia, hidup atau mati. Biarkan Tuhan menentukannya. 

* * *

_kagi wo akete kagi wo akete  
nando sake n demo  
negai wa kanawanai  
mienu futago no koe dake ga hibiiteru_

* * *

“Ibu! Ibu!” 

Ketika aku sudah tidak bisa membendungnya lagi, maka itulah akhirnya. Dikemudikan oleh perasaan asing yang telah bersarang dalam diriku sejak bisikan anak kembar itu, aku menghantam pintu. Berusaha menghancurkannya meski tanpa hasil dengan tenagaku yang masih anak-anak ini. 

“Ibu! Kumohon, bukalah!” 

Aku berteriak. Senyaring yang aku bisa. Aku berharap ada yang mendengarku, namun aku teringat bahwa ini adalah tengah hutan. Hanya jangkrik dan burung hantu yang mungkin mendengarku. Apa yang bisa mereka perbuat? Mereka tidak akan bisa membuka pintu ini. 

Mereka tidak akan bisa memanggil ibu pulang.  
Ibuku yang kusayang, pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.  
Dia meninggalkanku.  
Dia membenciku. 

“BUKA! BUKA!”  
“Hihihihi, ditinggalkan ya?! Ditinggalkan ya?!” 

Aku mulai menyadari suara yang lama aku abaikan itu. Semakin lama aku berdiam, semakin nyaring suara mereka. Aku mulai kehilangan akal sehat, aku mulai gila. Suara-suara itu memperparah sakit jiwa yang kuderita. 

_Ibu! Tolong!  
Sakit! Sakit! Aku kesepian! Jangan tinggalkan aku!  
Jangan pergi! _

“Kakak ditinggalkan ya~? Hahaha!”  
“DIAM KALIAN SEMUA, ANAK SETAN!” 

Aku tenggelam dalam kegilaan. 

* * *

_hitoribocchi nokosareta watashi wa  
shizuka ni sukoshi zutsu kurui hajimeru  
arui wa sore koso ga okaasan no  
nozomi kamoshirenai_

* * *

_hitoribocchi nokosareta watashi wa  
egao mo namida mo wasure hajimeteiru  
yuitsu nokosareta kanjou wa  
afurederu funnu_

* * *

Aku gila.  
Aku kosong.  
Dan aku pun paham. 

Mungkin inilah yang ibu harapkan. Membiarkanku terkunci di dalam rumah. Membiarkanku ditemani oleh keheningan dan kegelapan. Membiarkanku digiring menuju kegilaan. 

Mulai sejak itu, aku tidak begitu ingat lagi apa yang aku lakukan. Apa yang aku perbuat jadi bisa sampai keluar dari rumah itu, sama sekali tidak bisa kuingat lagi sekarang. Mungkin aku akhirnya sadar bahwa kunci rumah ada di dalam rumah, jadi aku bisa melepaskan diri dari rumah itu. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal tidak pada siapapun melainkan kenangan masa lalu, aku menghilang dalam dunia yang penuh dengan misteri dan kengerian. 

Aku kosong. 

Aku mulai lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum—tidak ada kebahagiaan yang bisa kurasakan. 

Aku mulai lupa bagaimana caranya menangis—aku terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya. 

Satu-satunya yang bisa aku rasakan kini adalah; kemarahan. 

* * *

.  
.  
.  
. 

* * *

Aku bergabung dengan suatu kelompok pembunuh bayaran ketika seharusnya aku sedang menuntut ilmu di kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama. Oh, aku lupa memberitahumu. Saat ibu masih bersamaku, aku memelihara seekor gurita. Aku sering bermain dengannya di pelabuhan kala aku sedang senggang. Meskipun ukurannya kini sudah menjadi raksasa, dia tetaplah Mr. Ziz-ku yang imut. Heheh. Dia bahkan sangat penurut padaku. 

Aku kemudian mengenal pria ini di suatu tempat—sesegera mungkin, kami menjadi _partner_ kerja. Aku masih berumur kisaran 14 tahun pada waktu itu, tapi aku sudah mahir menarik pelatuk senapan dan hanya sembilan puluh sembilan persen kemungkinan pelurunya meleset dari sasaran. Aku diajari olehnya, orang yang sudah kuanggap seperti sosok figur ayah yang tidak pernah kulihat selama ini. 

“Kau tidak akan bisa menembaknya kalau posisimu seperti itu!” 

Untungnya, aku cepat belajar. Aku bagaikan buku yang lembarannya putih bersih tanpa dosa; mudah dipengaruhi, mudah didoktrin. Hanya bermodalkan sebuah _revolver_ , aku ditakuti oleh siapapun yang mengenal sepak-terjangku. 

Di bawah naungan organisasi, aku melakukan banyak hal yang menurut mereka menyenangkan—merampok, membunuh, dan memang keseharian kami hanya seputar itu. Aku tidak bisa bilang aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku pun bukannya menikmatinya. Semua terasa begitu kosong seolah aku melakukannya hanya karena aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mengisi hari-hariku. 

_Dor_ sana, _dor_ sini.  
Sayat sana, sayat sini.  
Berusaha melupakan masa lalu yang tidak berguna.  
Heh, _guess if I have been a bad girl_? 

“Kau sudah mendapatkan barangnya?” Aku bertanya pada rekan kerjaku saat itu. Kami berbagi tugas; dia mencari apa yang harus kami bawa pulang, dan aku menjaga tawanan. Dia menggeleng. Aku pun memutar mata. 

Kembali aku mengancam tawanan kami. Hanya satu orang, laki-laki paruh baya, duduk terikat di kursi dengan kondisi setengah badan penuh darah. Aku bukan tipe penyiksa dengan pisau, jadi itu adalah perbuatan rekanku. “Di mana kau menyimpannya?” 

“A-aku tidak tahu!” 

_Bak!_ Aku menendang betisnya yang penuh lubang dengan sepatu bot. Aku melirik sekilas pada rekanku, dia tampak ingin sekali menancapkan gunting berkaratnya lagi pada pria itu. 

“Aku benar-benar tidak tahu!”  
“Aku baru ingat, ada istri dan anakmu di lantai bawah.”  
“A-APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN—AAARGH!” 

Rekanku benar-benar menusukkan guntingnya. Pria gemuk itu memekik dan mulai menangis. Aku tertawa pelan. “Kami tidak mau melakukan ini padamu. Kau yang memintanya.” 

“Apa yang kalian bicarakan?!”  
“Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Yang kami maksud adalah brankasmu.”  
“A-ap—?!”  
“Cepatlah. Kau membuang-buang waktu.” 

Dia terdiam sejenak. Aku salut pada orang ini, dia berhasil mempertahankan kesadarannya padahal dari tadi kami sibuk melubangi tubuhnya. Pada akhirnya dia menyerah, “B-baiklah. Aku beritahu.” 

“Hah, seharusnya dari tadi.”  
“B-brankasnya ada di lantai dua, di kamar nomor dua sebelah kiri dari tangga.”  
“Aku yang mengambil. Nemesis, kau jaga dia.” 

Rekanku beranjak. Kami kembali ke posisi kami semula di mana aku akan menyaksikan pria ini menangis perlahan dan, “J-jangan bunuh aku....” 

Lagi.  
“....”  
“Kau... masih muda sekali. Aku yakin kau sebenarnya orang baik, Nak. Kenapa kau bisa berakhir berteman dengan orang sepertinya?” 

Ugh, inilah bagian paling menjengkelkan dari menjaga tawanan. Karena aku memang terlihat seperti anak-anak—terlebih lagi, aku adalah perempuan—tawanan akan mencoba untuk mempengaruhiku. Mengajakku berbicara, seolah mereka memahamiku. 

Padahal tidak.  
Tidak ada yang bisa memahamiku. 

Hanya aku yang tahu dan mengerti apa yang terbaik untukku—dan untuk orang lain. Ya, pria ini sebenarnya adalah seorang pejabat, dia bekerja di sebuah kantor pemerintahan, dia terkenal pelit dan menerapkan pungli ketika melayani masyarakat. Ketua organisasi kami mengutus kami berdua untuk membereskan orang ini. 

_“Kenapa kalian tidak menghubungi polisi saja?”  
“Kau tahu itu tidak ada gunanya. Mereka akan disuap, dan selesai. Di media pemberitaan, mereka akan tampil seolah kasus tersebut hanyalah pencemaran nama baik.” _

Mereka juga bilang bahwa uang yang kami rebut dari orang-orang seperti itu akan dibagikan kembali ke orang-orang yang memerlukan. Meski kadang aku juga mempertanyakan kebenarannya. 

Dan aku juga diajarkan untuk tidak membelas kasihan pada para tawanan. Mereka pantas mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya mereka dapatkan. 

“Kita sudah mendapatkannya. Bereskan dia, Nemesis.” 

Aku tidak yakin apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan mengenai semua ini. Aku tidak menyesal, tidak juga benar-benar menikmatinya. 

Dan kejahatan pastinya akan mendapat balasannya suatu hari nanti. Benar saja, kami pernah satu kali terkepung oleh kepolisian negara. Kami dibawa ke pengadilan, dan dianggap bersalah. Aku pikir aku akan mati kali ini, tapi aku sendiri juga tidak terlalu memedulikannya. Aku tidak akan bertekuk lutut di hadapan hakim, memohon agar mengampuni nyawaku, dan hal-hal apapun itu. Harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk melakukannya. 

Di dalam sel tahanan, tiba-tiba hakim yang menjatuhi hukuman mati kepada kami pun datang berkunjung. Dia tidak segera berkata apa-apa saat itu, malah memandangiku. “Kau terlihat masih muda, Nona. Berapa umurmu?” 

“Hampir 16.” 

Dia terdiam. Mata birunya menilikku dalam-dalam, seperti sedang mengamatiku secara keseluruhan. Aku mengerutkan dahi, aku pastikan dia bisa menangkap ekspresi tidak suka yang aku lontarkan padanya. Maka seusainya, dia mengucapkan sebuah ketidakmasukakalan. “Aku bisa membebaskanmu dengan satu syarat, Nona.” 

“Satu syarat?” 

Rasanya seperti rol film yang dipercepat hingga tahu-tahu aku sudah berada dalam kamarku sendiri, tentu saja bukan rumahku. Aku sedang berdiri, bersiap mengenakan rompi hitam yang sudah menjadi semacam seragam yang wajib kukenakan sebelum melaksanakan misi. 

Aku bersedia ketika dia mengajukan syarat untukku bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi. Pere Noel, dipimpin olehnya sebagai _Nomor Satu, Sang Santa_. Aku pun mendapat predikat yang nyaris serupa dengannya, _Nomor Delapan, Sang Penembak_. Benar-benar menggambarkan diriku yang mematikan dengan _revolver_ yang setia menemani. 

Sejak aku meninggalkan rumah lamaku di tengah hutan, aku sudah berkali-kali melihat kematian di depan mataku sendiri. Ribuan kali, hingga terkadang aku merasa kematian hanyalah omong-kosong yang diucapkan oleh orang-orang beragama—haha, aku ateis mungkin—untuk mengajak para umatnya untuk berbuat baik. Tidak, aku tidak perlu doktrin seperti itu. Aku sudah memiliki prinsipku sendiri. 

Aku senang mengetahui sebuah kehidupan keluar dari tubuh manusia begitu saja. 

Entahlah. Sejak kapan aku menjadi sadis begini? Haha. 

Hingga suatu hari, di antara manusia-manusia yang mungkin saja mendapat kesempatan merasakan dinginnya ujung pistolku, ada salah satunya mampu mengubah hidupku untuk selamanya. 

* * *

.  
.  
.  
. 

* * *

**Saigo no Revolver**

* * *

.  
. 

* * *

**EC 982 — Rolled City.**

* * *

Aku berdiri menyandar pada sebuah pohon sakura. Aku sebenarnya saat itu sedang mengawasi targetku. Misiku tiap harinya adalah membunuh seseorang, entah siapa itu, lalu aku hanya perlu menghampirinya dan _dor_ , seperti yang biasa kulakukan. 

Aku mendapati orang lain di dekatnya. Seorang pria, berseragam lengkap tentara, dan ada sebilah pedang menggantung di pinggangnya. Ah, aparatur negara... aku harus menunda misiku hari ini. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti itu secara langsung. Meskipun aku bergabung dalam organisasi pemerintah—atau sebutan apapun yang bisa kau sebut demikian—aku sebelumnya adalah kriminal. Sudah menjadi instingku menghindari mereka. 

Baru saja aku hendak beranjak, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatiku. Aku berusaha mengabaikannya walaupun jantungku mulai berdebar. Aku merasa sepertinya keberadaanku di sini ketahuan—

“Halo, permisi?”  
—olehnya. 

Aku mematung. Dengan gerakan pelan, aku menoleh padanya.  
Dialah lelaki itu. Orang yang akan membalikkan hidupku sepenuhnya. Nyoze Octo. 

* * *

_Santa-san ga kureta  
jitsudan iri no revolver wo  
me wo mae ni natsu anata ni muketa  
sayonara itoshii hito_

* * *

Aku masih bisa mengingat bagaimana kelunya lidahku ketika aku harus melakukannya. Ini bukan hal yang mudah, meskipun sebenarnya ini adalah hal yang sangat mudah. Aku hanya perlu menghampirinya, mengacungkan pistol dan _dor_. Seperti yang sudah sangat sering kulakukan. 

Sejujurnya ketika kami berkenalan, dia memanggil dirinya sendiri bukan dengan Nyoze. Aku hanya kebetulan mengetahui hal tersebut setelah kematiannya. 

Kematiannya....  
_Shit, this is so depressing_. 

Aku masih bisa mengingat rasa frustasi yang melandaku setelah datang surat perintah dari _Nomor Satu, Sang Santa_ kepadaku. Isinya tidak terlalu ribet, karena yang menulisnya pun adalah _Nomor Nol_. Dia tidak pernah secara langsung menulis surat padaku. 

Misiku kali ini adalah membunuh Nyoze Octo. Kekasihku sendiri. 

Dilampirkan bersama dengan surat, terdapat sebuah kotak berisikan sebuah senjata _revolver_ baru. Aku tahu pistol yang ada dalam paket itu sangat ringan, dan pelurunya terbuat dari baja yang tidak mungkin tidak bisa menembus apapun. Maka Santa benar-benar tidak bercanda, dia serius ingin aku menyelesaikan misi ini. 

Tapi kenapa harus aku? Dari semua orang yang ada di PN? 

Dan kenapa mereka bisa tahu aku sedang bersembunyi di sini? Di sebuah penginapan di kota pinggiran Rolled. Ya, aku merahasiakan keberadaan Nyoze. Awalnya aku tidak paham ketika dia bilang dia ingin terus bersamaku dan ujung-ujungnya aku pun menginap bersamanya. Terserah kalian mau menganggap kami tidur dalam kamar yang sama atau bagaimana, aku tidak peduli. 

Pokoknya lelaki itu harus mati di tanganku. 

Heh, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan ini.  
Putus asa.  
_Selamat jalan_ , huh? 

* * *

_moshiyari naoseru nara  
mata futari de  
natsu-matsuri no hanabi demo  
mi ni ikitai ne_

* * *

Itu adalah pertama kalinya dia mengajakku ke sebuah acara. Festival musim panas, dia menyebutnya demikian. Dia memintaku mengenakan kimono—pakaian tradisional khas daerah Levianta. Aku menurutinya dan dia terlihat takjub saat melihatku dalam pakaian itu. 

“Kau cantik, Nemesis.” 

Psh. Kenapa belakang leherku terasa panas setelah mendengarnya? 

Kami berangkat seusai matahari terbenam, karena katanya festival baru akan ramai di saat seperti itu. Berhubung aku tidak ada misi di hari itu, aku mengiyakan saja. Kalaupun ada, mungkin aku akan menundanya hingga keesokan harinya. Anggaplah alasannya aku harus menghindari keramaian. 

Lalu ternyata festival musim panas yang dia maksud itu adalah acara yang benar-benar ramai. Dia memang pernah bercerita bahwa festival adalah acara yang penuh dengan orang-orang, tapi aku tidak menduga bahwa akan sebising ini. Aku sempat ketakutan karena aku tidak pernah berada di tengah-tengah kumpulan orang seperti ini, tapi di sepanjang perjalanan dia terus menggenggam tanganku. 

Seolah dia paham.  
Seolah dia ingin mengatakan, _“Tidak apa-apa, aku ada di sini. Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun merebutmu dariku.”_

Oh, demi siapapun yang memiliki dunia ini. 

Tangannya hangat. Dia berjalan dengan tempo yang sedang, seakan berusaha memastikan aku tidak tertinggal terlalu jauh darinya. Kalaupun itu terjadi, tangannya tetap mengikatku padanya. Kami tidak terpisahkan. 

“Oh, kau tersenyum.”  
Aku tersipu, membuang muka. “Diamlah.” 

Dia tertawa. Manis sekali. Dia menarikku dengan pelan, membawaku semakin dekat padanya. “Sebentar lagi sepertinya kembang api—aku lihat mereka mulai mempersiapkannya.” 

“Kembang api?”  
“Kau akan lihat sendiri.” 

Kami berhenti di bawah pohon sakura. Tanpa melepaskan tanganku, dia berbicara, “Tempat ini tidak terlalu ramai, dan langit terlihat jelas dari sini. Aku harap kita bisa melihat kembang apinya.” 

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat. Benar saja, tidak lama setelahnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan. Aku sempat menduganya suara pistol—berhubung aku terlalu terbiasa mendengarnya—tapi ternyata itu suara kembang api. Kilauan warna-warni memenuhi langit malam, menggemparkan dunia dalam sekejap. 

“Indah, ‘kan?” 

Aku menoleh padanya. Dia tersenyum padaku, matanya menatap lembut. Mengabaikan rasa panas yang menguasai hampir seluruh tubuhku, aku menyahut, “Iya. Indah.” 

Andaikan aku bisa mengulang keindahan itu lagi seperti dulu. Di mana hanya ada aku, dan dirinya yang lebih indah dibandingkan kembang api sekalipun. 

* * *

_sakura no ki no shita de  
『aku』 no watashi ga deatta  
anata wa 『seigi』 gawa no hito deshita  
soredemo suki ni natta_

* * *

“Nona?” 

Aku mengerjap. Sempat-sempatnya aku melamun ketika memperhatikan wajahnya. Rambut hitamnya terlihat mengkilap di bawah terpaan matahari, matanya pun menatap lembut padaku. Sial, aku lengah selagi dia berhasil mendekatiku. Aku harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. 

... lalu apa?  
Membuatnya mencurigaiku?  
_Shit_. 

Ketika aku sadar bahwa tangannya sudah berada di sampingku—bertahan pada batang pohon yang ada di belakangku, aku bisa merasakan napasku tertahan. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Apa usahaku melarikan diri tadi ketahuan olehnya? 

“Nona kenapa? Tenang, aku tidak berniat berbuat jahat padamu.” 

Aku tetap berusaha tenang. 

“Bolehkah aku tahu apa yang Nona lakukan di sini? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu.” 

Huh, _well_. Sepertinya aku memang ketahuan... dalam artian lain. 

Suaranya begitu bersahabat. Tidak ada suara tekanan di sana, tidak ada aura intimidasi. Bahkan setelah dia menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan klasik lainnya—“Siapa namamu?” “Daerah sini berbahaya, sedang ada kasus pembunuhan terjadi.” “Apa kau berasal dari daerah lain?”—aku merasa seperti orang bodoh karena terus-terusan bersikap waspada padanya sementara dia sendiri hanya berusaha berkenalan denganku. 

Oh, tidak, tidak. Nemesis. Itu adalah langkah awal seseorang untuk mempengaruhimu. Sadarlah, sadar. Kau tidak boleh jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya. 

Jadi ketika keesokan harinya aku “menghilang”, maka dia akan mencariku dan sesegera mungkin mendapatkanku. Semakin aku berusaha menghindarinya, dia malah menjadi semakin keras kepala. Aku tidak paham apa maksudnya itu. 

“Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau pasti mata-mata.”  
“Wha—aku bukan mata-mata. Aku serius mau berteman denganmu.”  
... berteman katanya? 

Itu adalah sebuah kata yang asing bagiku awalnya. Tapi dia berhasil memecah tembok ketidakpercayaanku. Aku terlena dalam bongkahan-bongkahan perhatian yang terus dia berikan padaku. Hingga akhirnya aku pun menerima dirinya sepenuhnya, sebagai temanku. 

Meskipun aku tahu dia berada di sisi “kebaikan”.  
Meskipun dia tahu aku berada di sisi “kejahatan”. 

Ternyata dia awalnya bekerja sebagai tentara negara USE. Ketika pada suatu hari dia diduga melakukan pembunuhan yang tidak pernah dia lakukan dan dipidana 15 tahun penjara, dia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri ke Lucifenia dan menyamarkan dirinya di bawah nama palsu. Tapi kalau dia memang tidak bersalah, seharusnya dia tidak melarikan diri, bukan? 

Atau mungkin situasi yang sedang dia hadapi lebih rumit dari apa yang dia ceritakan padaku. 

Baiklah. Anggap aku percaya padanya. 

Saking percayanya aku, tanpa sadar aku pun mulai menyukainya.  
_Suka_?  
Hahahaha. 

Aku menyukai teman pertamaku. Teman manusia pertamaku. 

Aku tidak salah, bukan? Bahwa ternyata dia pun membalas perasaanku. Aku berani mengambil resiko, menjalani hubungan yang mustahil ini—sementara di sisinya, hubungan yang berbahaya—hanya karena kami berdua saling menyukai. 

Hahahaha.  
Hahaha.  
Bangsat. 

* * *

_hito wo utsu no wa kore ga hajimete dewa nai keredo mo  
nakinagara utsu no wa hajimete ka na  
onegai warui no wa subete watashi nanda kara  
sonna yasashii kao wo shinai de_

* * *

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku membunuh seorang manusia di hadapan mataku. Aku terbiasa menikmati bagaimana seseorang yang awalnya hidup, kemudian mati begitu saja. Rasanya ada suatu perasaan asing yang aku rasakan ketika menyaksikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Apalagi jika aku mengingat bahwa itu adalah hal yang pantas dia dapatkan. 

Tapi ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya aku membunuh sambil menangis. 

Seakan-akan hati kecilku mengatakan bahwa dia tidak pantas mendapatkan akhir seperti ini. Dia masih muda, sama sepertiku. Mungkin saja umurnya belum mencapai 25 tahun. Tidak pernah sebelumnya aku begitu bimbang memutuskan hidup-matinya seseorang di tanganku. 

Apa karena aku terlanjur sadar bahwa dia adalah orang pertama yang berhasil membangkitkan perasaan hati nuraniku? 

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Asalkan kalian tahu saja. Selama dia bersembunyi bersamaku, aku tetap menjalankan misi seperti biasa. Aku tetap tidak bisa membuang kesetiaanku pada Master Pere Noel, yaitu _Nomor Satu, Sang Santa_. Sulit menjelaskan bagaimana aku bisa begitu patuh terhadap semua perintah yang dia berikan padaku. 

Sesuatu di dalam diriku memberontak ketika aku memikirkan misi ini. Aku harus membunuhnya, aku harus membunuhnya, _meskipun harus membunuh diriku sendiri juga_. 

Hahaha.  
Aku yang salah. Ini sudah seharusnya tidak terjadi dari awal. 

Andaikan aku langsung kabur saja ketika aku melihatnya di pohon sakura saat itu, tidak mungkin semuanya akan menjadi begini. Kami sudah berjalan terlalu jauh, tidak ada jalan kembali. Dan ini semua adalah salahku. 

Tolong.  
Tolong.  
Tolong.  
Ini salahku.  
Jadi berhentilah memasang ekspresi lembut seperti itu padaku. 

Seharusnya setelah menampakkan wajah bingung, dia mulai mempertanyakanku, _kenapa kau mengacungkan pistolmu padaku? Apa salahku? Ternyata kau memandangku sama seperti korban-korbanmu, aku tidak mau mati seperti ini, Nemesis. Tidak, tidak...._

Bukannya tersenyum padaku! 

Bangsat. Bisakah dia berhenti menarik sisi kemanusiaanku keluar?! 

* * *

_haru ni deai koi ni ochita  
natsu ni ippai omoide tsukutta  
aki no yoru ni hitotsu ni natta  
fuyu ni subete owari wo tsugeta_

* * *

Dan ketragisan semakin meningkat ketika aku sadar bahwa saat ini kami sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura, seperti mengulang pertemuan pertama kami. Di sini kami mulai menjalin hubungan kami, di sini aku mempelajari kembali apa itu artinya tersenyum, di sini dia membalas perasaanku, di sini jugakah kami akan berpisah untuk selamanya? 

Memori kebersamaan kami seperti terputar kembali dalam benakku sementara genggaman tanganku mengerat pada pistol. Perasaan apa ini? 

Ketika sakura mekar di pohon ini, dia menghampiriku dan tersenyum. Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku berakhir menyukainya. Itu adalah awal dari kesalahanku. 

Ketika sakura telah rontok dan hanya menyisakan ranting-ranting yang kesepian, dia menggenggam tanganku dan kami menikmati indahnya kembang api. Perasan hangat menjalari dadaku, otomatis tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum. Kesalahanku bertambah satu. 

Ketika pohon ini semakin kesepian dan suhu udara semakin menurun, dia memelukku dan membisikkan kalimat simpel _aku menyukaimu_ dengan perlahan. Seperti ada peluru yang menembusku—begitu mengejutkan. Hanya saja, aku bahagia. Kebahagiaan yang berujung pada rasa sakit. 

Kesalahanku semakin bertumpuk. 

Hingga akhirnya ketika pohon sakura diselimuti salju, kesalahanku pun berubah fatal. Aku seenaknya berencana mengakhiri takdir yang dia jungkir-balikkan ini, di bawah pohon ini. Cepat atau lambat, dia harus mati di tanganku. 

Dia harus mati. 

Dia harus mati. 

Kalau tumbuhan bisa berbicara, sang pohon sakura pasti akan menertawakan kami. Menertawakan kisah cinta kami yang tolol, ironi, dan tragis. 

* * *

_geki tetsu wo okoshi yubi wo hikigane ni  
hitosashiyubi ga chiisaku furueru  
watashi wa saigo ni 「GOMEN」 to itta  
anata wa saigo ni.... _

* * *

_“Siapa namamu? Daerah sini berbahaya, sedang ada kasus pembunuhan terjadi. Apa kau berasal dari daerah lain?”  
“Syukurlah. Kau ini memang perlu sedikit hiburan supaya bisa lebih sering tersenyum.”  
“Aku menyukaimu.” _

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. 

“Kenapa kau bisa tetap tersenyum seperti itu?” 

Seperti mengulang ingatan lama, kini dia berdiri di hadapanku. Masih dengan dirinya yang sama, dari pertama kali kami saling mengenal. Tatapannya sehangat hatinya. Nyoze Octo yang telah mengajariku lagi apa itu artinya _hidup tanpa kekerasan_. 

Sekarang aku harus mengakhiri rentetan itu.  
Haha, apa aku bisa menjadi lebih tolol daripada ini? 

“Karena aku tahu hari ini akan tiba suatu saat nanti. Dan _nanti_ itu adalah hari ini.” 

Suaranya tenang dan lugas, sama sekali tidak terbata-bata seolah sudah terancang sedemikian rupa. Aku tercengang, tapi sesegera mungkin aku mampu mengendalikan diri. 

“Kenapa?” “Aku sudah berada di dalam dunia ini dalam waktu yang lama. Mati karena dibunuh seharusnya bukan di luar dugaan lagi. Dan aku tidak keberatan selama pembunuhku adalah kau, Nemesis.” 

Mataku memanas.  
Perlahan pipiku membasah. 

Heh, ternyata lelaki ini tidak hanya mengajariku apa itu tersenyum, dia juga mengajariku apa itu menangis. Hal yang sudah sangat lama tidak aku alami. Lelaki ini sudah membalikkan duniaku, menghempaskanku hingga aku mengenal diriku sebagai manusia lagi—bukan sebagai mesin pembunuh berjalan. 

Napasku mulai tidak beraturan. Lebih tepatnya, aku menahan suara yang telah berada di tenggorokan. Aku hanya merasa, jika aku tidak menahannya, aku pasti akan kembali menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Aku tidak boleh melakukannya, atau misi ini akan gagal. 

Aku tidak boleh menjadi manusia.  
Aku harus menjadi jahat.  
Aku harus melakukan misi ini. 

Tapi, bagaimana dengan semua yang telah dia lakukan? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya? Selama ini, aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuknya. 

Aku tidak boleh menjadi seperti ini.  
Aku harus membalas kebaikannya.  
Aku harus memberikan sesuatu untuknya.  
Tapi _apa_? 

Nyatanya, sekarang aku sedang mengacungkan pistol padanya. Bersiap untuk membunuhnya. Bersiap untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dalam satu tarikan pelatuk. Tanganku yang bergetar dipenuhi ketidakyakinan. 

Apa aku ini manusia? 

“Maaf....” 

Suara itu mencicit, hebatnya keluar dari mulutku. Pandanganku mengabur, tidak juga aku berusaha menghapus halangan air yang berada di pelupuk mata. Aku membiarkan semuanya berlalu, karena aku sudah melangkah terlalu jauh. Ke jalan ini. Di mana semuanya sudah terlalu terlambat. 

“Maaf... maaf....”  
“Jangan minta maaf.” 

Senyum itu masih ada di wajahnya. 

“Kamu tidak salah. Aku... tidak menyalahkan siapapun. Ini adalah apa yang memang sudah seharusnya terjadi.” 

Dia melangkah satu kaki. Kedua bibirnya kembali berucap. 

Aku pun melebarkan mata. 

Dan tiba-tiba dunia seperti berjalan dengan sangat cepat. 

* * *

_GOMEN sonna koto  
mou muri datte wakatte iru nda  
saisho kara futari wa  
subete chigaisugita kara_

* * *

_shinpai shinai de  
kitto sugu ni aeru kara ne  
zutto issho ni iyounette  
itsumo itteta mon ne_

* * *

“Nemesis, ayo kita janji kelingking.” 

Suaranya mengalihkanku dari kembang api. Aku menoleh dan dia sudah mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. 

“Untuk apa?”  
“Uhm, aku tidak tahu sebenarnya.” 

Aku memutar mata. “Ayolah....” 

“Oh! Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau kita berjanji begini, _‘Ayo kita berjanji untuk selalu bersama selamanya!’_ ”  
“Itu... terdengar konyol.”  
“Tapi ini harus kita coba. Tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Siapa tahu manjur.”  
“Tidak dengan kata _selamanya_. Manusia pasti akan mati suatu hari nanti, dan tidak mungkin mereka bisa menepati janji yang terlalu mustahil seperti itu.”  
“Oh, apa kau tidak percaya dengan dunia setelah kematian, Nemesis? Mungkin saja kalau kita berjanji seperti ini, kita akan bertemu lagi di dunia sana.” 

Aku terdiam karena kehabisan kata-kata. Sebagai gantinya, aku memperhatikan jari kelingking yang dia angkat semakin mendekatiku. 

“Uhm, baiklah. Ini karena kau yang memaksa.” 

Aku membalas kelingkingnya yang tampak lebih besar dari kelingkingku. 

“Ayo bilang kata kuncinya, Nemesis.”  
“K-kata kunci?”  
“Ayo kita berjanji untuk selalu bersama selamanya!” 

Mau tidak mau, aku tersenyum. “Iya. Ayo kita berjanji untuk selalu bersama selamanya.” 

Janji yang polos. Terlalu kekanakkan sehingga kenyataan dewasa pun menampar dengan amat perih. 

Bahwa kematian itu pasti datang. Dengan cara yang tidak akan pernah diduga. 

Mataku menatap tanpa berkedip pada sosok yang kini terbaring di atas tanah. Darah menggenanginya, hal yang sudah sering kusaksikan. Tapi kali ini tidak ada rasa puas yang aku rasakan. Aku merasa kosong, tidak percaya. Aku baru saja membunuhnya. Kekasihku. 

Awalnya dia hidup, lalu mati begitu saja. Semuanya karena aku. 

Aku telah membunuhnya.  
Aku telah membunuhnya.  
Aku telah membunuhnya.  
Aku telah membunuhnya. 

Aku mengkhianati cintaku sendiri. 

Dinginnya _revolver_ perlahan menguasai telapak tanganku. Rasanya aku pernah merasakan sensasi ini sebelumnya, ketika kehangatan itu direnggut begitu saja di tengah dunia yang dingin. 

“A-apa yang aku lakukan...” Tanganku melepaskan _revolver_ , menyebabkan bunyi tuk di atas permukaan tanah. Aku mengabaikannya. “Aku... membunuhnya?” 

Haha... haha....  
Puaskah kau, Nemesis Sudou?  
Kau berhasil menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan oleh Mastermu dengan sempurna.  
Tanpa celah, tanpa ragu.  
Kau memang benar-benar monster. 

“Maaf... maaf... maaf....” 

Kedua kakiku melepaskan beban tubuh sehingga kini aku duduk bersimpuh. Di hadapanku, orang yang kucintai sudah berbaring dengan tenang. Wajahnya dipenuhi senyum seolah bahagia melepas rohnya. Mataku menatap kosong, aku mulai tertawa tanpa mampu kusadari sepenuhnya. 

“Hahahaha....” 

Keheningan malam seperti sedang berduka atas apa yang telah terjadi. Atau justru sebenarnya diam-diam sedang menertawakanku. Aku tidak tahu. 

“Haha... ha... hiks...” 

Aku mulai menangis. Menangisi takdirku yang menyedihkan. Kurengkuh tubuh lemah tak bernyawa itu, memeluknya dalam-dalam karena aku tidak rela kehilangannya. 

_Aku mencintainya, tapi aku jugalah yang membunuhnya._

Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu bahwa dari awal, kami adalah orang yang sangat berbeda. Ibarat hitam dan putih. Meskipun seharusnya itu adalah dua hal yang saling bertentangan tapi saling melengkapi, tidak untuk kasus kami ini. Kami berbeda, dan kami tidak sepatutnya saling melengkapi. Karena pada akhirnya, salah satu dari kami akan tersingkir. Dan hukum alam pun memilih dia daripada aku. 

Seharusnya dari awal, kami tidak pernah saling kenal. 

Tapi dia bilang, _ini adalah apa yang memang sudah seharusnya terjadi_ , heh? Dia benar-benar manusia yang pasrah. 

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan janji yang pernah kubuat dengannya. Aku paling tidak suka mengingkari ucapanku sendiri. Rasanya sama saja seperti tidak berbuat adil padahal aku pernah menjanjikannya. Itu di luar prinsipku. 

_“Oh, apa kau tidak percaya dengan dunia setelah kematian, Nemesis? Mungkin saja kalau kita berjanji seperti ini, kita akan bertemu lagi di dunia sana.”_

Bolehkah untuk satu kali ini saja, aku percaya pada hal seperti itu? Karena memang kalau kupikir-pikir lagi, tidak mungkin manusia akan berakhir begitu saja di sini—pasti masih ada yang akan terjadi pada mereka di kehidupan berikutnya. 

Hei, Nyoze. Jangan khawatir. Aku menemukan satu cara yang membuatku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku—janji kita. Kita pasti bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti, bukan? 

“....”

Sepertinya salah satu orang yang akhirnya mendapat kesempatan untuk merasakan dinginnya ujung senapanku ini adalah—diriku sendiri. 

* * *

.  
.  
.  
. 

* * *

Master Pere Noel memang bukan orang baik. Aku mengetahui sepak-terjangnya selama ini. Kami berada di sisi yang begitu identik, kami sama-sama mampu memutuskan siapa yang pantas mendapatkan keadilan. Nyatanya selama beberapa tahun berada di bawah perlindungannya sebagai _Nomor Delapan, Sang Penembak_ , aku mulai merasa adanya ketidakharmonisan di antara prinsip yang kami anut. 

Dia korup. Aku tahu itu sejak lama. 

Tapi dia berhasil membungkamku dengan jaminan kematian jika aku membeberkan semua itu. Aku selalu berharap bahwa _revolver_ milikku mampu menyelesaikan segala permasalahan dalam satu kali letus peluru, termasuk masalah ini. Memang aku hanya bisa bermimpi selama itu. 

Aku juga bukan orang yang merenggut sesuatu dari seseorang secara diam-diam. Aku harus menyaksikannya sendiri. Apapun respons yang kudapat—marah ataupun sedih, aku hanya mampu menikmatinya jika semua hal itu tersaji tepat di hadapanku. 

Lalu sebuah kesempatan meledak. Aku memang harus berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang memulai perang... oh, tidak, aku berterima kasih kepada akar dari kasus yang memicu kerusuhan itu, karenanya mereka mendapat apa yang pantas mereka dapatkan. Siapa namanya? Jenderal Ausdin? 

Master Pere Noel dari awal memang bukan orang baik. Dia menerima uang suap dari para pendosa manapun yang menginginkan pengampunan di meja persidangannya. Dia bertingkah layaknya orang bersih, padahal dia selalu menertawakan orang-orang bodoh yang tertipu pada setiap putusan keadilannya. 

Tapi akhirnya orang-orang menyadarinya. Kerusuhan yang terjadi pada tahun 983 itulah buktinya. Ternyata selama ini masyarakat bukannya tidak sadar, mereka hanya berdiam diri. Antara tidak berdaya di bawah kuasa palu hakimnya, atau pula mereka hanya menunggu saat yang tepat. 

Mereka menuntut balas atas kejahatan licik yang dia lakukan selama ini. 

Oh, kurasa aku harus ikut andil juga. Dia sudah membunuh cintaku, membunuhnya dengan menggiringku pada keabsolutan perintahnya. 

Saatnya hari pembalasan dimulai! 

* * *

.  
.  
.  
. 

* * *

**_Nemesis no Juukou_ **

* * *

.  
. 

* * *

**EC 983 — Levianta.**

* * *

Anggaplah aku pengkhianat karena ikut merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap Masterku sendiri. Aku bahkan ikut berpartisipasi dalam Perang Sipil Leviantan dan mengambil kesempatan untuk merangsek masuk dalam rumah Master. 

Beberapa hari sebelum pemberontakan, seseorang datang ke tempat aku beristirahat. Namanya Gammon Octo, mengaku sebagai kakak laki-laki Nyoze. 

“Maaf mengganggu istirahat siangmu, Nona.” 

Dia membuka percakapan kala itu. Lalu membeberkan hal yang awalnya sama sekali tidak kupahami. Dia berasal dari Pasukan Tasan, awalnya menyinggung soal Gallerian Marlon, seorang hakim yang memang mahsyur di negara USE. Kemudian lambat laun, dia pun menyampaikan maksudnya untuk membuka kedok jahat yang selama ini dilakukan oleh pria itu. 

Ternyata dialah yang membentuk Pasukan Tasan sebagai bentuk kekecewaannya pada pemerintah. Itu semua semata-mata karena adik tersayangnya, Nyoze, mati akibat kekuasaan hakim yang semena-mena. Setidaknya itu adalah apa yang dia katakan padaku. 

Oh, tunggu. Bukannya aku yang membunuhnya? Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyinggung masalah itu. Tampaknya dia tidak tahu dengan kenyataan pahit itu—aku membunuh adiknya, aku membunuh kekasihku sendiri. Atau justru dia pura-pura tidak tahu. 

Yang manapun itu, pada akhirnya dia mengatakan hal yang selama ini tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku. “Apa Nona dendam padanya?” 

“Siapa?”  
“Gallerian, tentu saja.” 

“A-aku tidak tahu.” Aku jujur, aku benar-benar tidak tahu-menahu pada saat itu. Aku bingung. Aku gundah. 

“Sudah banyak orang yang menjadi korbannya, adikku salah satunya. Aku sangat yakin dia tidak bersalah, karena sebenarnya tidak ada bukti kuat yang bisa menjebloskannya ke penjara. Dia orang yang baik, tidak mungkin dia melakukan kejahatan seperti itu.” 

Sementara dia meracau tentang adiknya, aku pun merenung. Rasanya ini semua sudah terlalu keterlaluan untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Sejujurnya aku tahu bahwa dia—Gallerian sudah melakukan begitu banyak kejahatan terselubung. Bukannya meloloskan kejahatan dengan alasan itu semua hanya kesalahpahaman semata meskipun itu benar adanya adalah hal yang tidak bisa dimaafkan? Setidaknya itu adalah moral yang ada di masyarakat, bukan moralku. 

Karena aku pun sendiri juga tidak seperti orang pada umumnya. Mengacungkan pistol, lalu _dor_ , ialah kejahatan yang sudah menjadi semacam rutinitas bagiku. 

Tapi kali ini aku punya suatu alasan untuk menentangnya. Meskipun awalnya kami sama-sama “hitam”, pria ini sudah membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah. 

Dia harus digulingkan. 

Meskipun aku harus mengotori tanganku ini dengan darah Masterku sendiri. 

Ah, jangan khawatir, Nyoze. Sayangku. 

Kematianmu tidak akan berakhir sia-sia. Aku akan menghukumnya, akan kubalaskan dendamku terhadapnya. 

* * *

_nee kaasan watashi ne ima  
hito ni juukou wo muketeiru no  
takusan no hito wo otoshiirete  
shifuku wo koyashita warui yatsu yo_

* * *

Aku berakhir di tengah kegilaan ini. Rasa panas serasa membakar seluruh tubuhku, tapi itu justru menggugah semangatku. Keributan bahkan terdengar sangat jelas dari dalam ruangan ini, meskipun rumah telah dikelilingi dengan api. 

Ketika aku menerobos pintu demi pintu, kutemukan dia di dalam ruangan kerjanya. Seorang pria, dengan seorang _gadis_. 

Melihat pria itu, aku segera teringat dengan ibuku. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang memperhatikanku dari tempatnya berada, entah di mana itu. Aku hanya yakin bahwa dia pasti sedang menyaksikan bagaimana aku akan mengakhiri hidup penjahat jahanam ini. 

Dialah Master Pere Noel. Orang yang dulunya begitu kuhormati, kusegani, kutakuti, dan kini kubenci. Aku tidak ingat kenapa aku bisa begitu patuh padanya. Mungkin karena ancaman kematianku itu. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, bukan itu alasan yang sesungguhnya. 

Hei, Ibu. Kalau kau melihatku sekarang, apa yang kau pikirkan? Dari depan pintu ini, aku mengacungkan pistol padanya. Pria yang telah menipu begitu banyak manusia, pria yang memperkaya dirinya sendiri dengan cara terlicik di dunia. 

Pria itu tetap bungkam. 

* * *

_kono otoko no tame ni watashi wa  
aishita hito sae sono te ni kaketa  
tsugi ni jibun jishin mo utta keredo  
shinu koto wa dekinakatta_

* * *

_“Oh, apa kau tidak percaya dengan dunia setelah kematian, Nemesis? Mungkin saja kalau kita berjanji seperti ini, kita akan bertemu lagi di dunia sana.”_

Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa kini Nyoze telah mati. Semua itu terasa bagaikan mimpi. Aku mendengarkan pembicaraannya, dia tertawa bersamaku, lalu hari-hari seperti itu segera berakhir dalam sekejap. Apa hidup manusia memang secepat itu berlalu? 

Demi pria di hadapanku ini, aku membunuh orang yang kucintai.  
Demi pria ini, aku mengakhiri kewarasanku sebagai seorang manusia awam. 

Hah, apa aku pernah bilang bahwa kini aku sangat membencinya? 

Aku masih ingat betapa terkejutnya aku ketika aku sadar bahwa sebuah peluru terguling begitu saja di sampingku, tercelup dalam darah yang tergenang di samping tubuhku. Jasad Nyoze masih terbaring dalam dekapanku, kaku seolah sebenar-benarnya dia turut terperanjat atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Peluru tadi tidak menembus kepalaku, walaupun aku yakin aku telah mengarahkan ujung pistol pada pelipisku. 

Bunyi _tuk_ tercipta kembali di tengah keheningan malam sementara tanganku dengan kaku meraba bidikanku. Ada darah di sana, hanya luka kecil. Tidak berlubang. Berarti peluru tadi mental dari kepalaku. 

Bagaimana bisa? 

Ah, tapi itu berarti, aku diberikan kesempatan hidup sekali lagi. Untuk membalaskan dendamku pada pria itu. Pria yang telah melakukan begitu banyak kejahatan dalam setiap pengadilan yang dipimpin olehnya. 

* * *

_fukushuu no toki wa kitareri  
saa zangenasai_

* * *

Aku mendobrak pintu ruang kerja dengan sebuah tendangan. Membenarkan letak topeng, aku pun menatap lurus ke depan. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku bisa memandangi sosoknya secara langsung di hadapan mataku. 

Master Pere Noel. 

Ah, tidak sabar rasanya aku ingin segera menghakimi pria ini. 

“Saatnya pembalasan.” Aku menyeringai. Aku memastikan suaraku terdengar cukup nyaring hingga terdengar olehnya. “Hei, pria yang penuh dosa. Akuilah semua kejahatanmu sekarang.” 

* * *

_nee kaasan donna akutou ni mo  
shokuzai no chance wa ataeru beki desho?  
dakara ne watashi kare ni kou itta no  
「anata no zaisan wo tebanashinasai」_

* * *

Aku bisa mengingat kenangan tentang ibuku begitu jelas di dalam sanubariku. Tapi kenapa ayahku tidak? Apa karena selama ini dia telah meninggalkanku dan ibuku? 

Bagaimanapun juga, semasa muda, aku telah belajar bahwa sudah semestinya orang-orang jahat mendapatkan apa yang pantas mereka dapatkan. Darah dibayar darah, mata dibayar mata. Kira-kira begitu prinsipku. Pria ini adalah seorang hakim yang telah menyelewengkan jabatannya. Dia membenarkan kesalahan, dan menyalahkan kebenaran. Tidak ada kejahatan yang lebih keji dibandingkan itu. 

“Hoo, kaukah itu, Penguasa Neraka?” 

Suaranya menggema di tengah kebakaran yang mengepung rumah. Aku tersenyum miring terhadap sebutan yang dia berikan padaku tersebut. “Penguasa Neraka, huh?” Aku mendengus. “Ya, aku datang untuk menghakimimu.” 

“Menghakimiku? Hah!” Dia berdiri dari duduknya. Dia menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya tadi, dan mendongak. Menatapku langsung dengan matanya yang tajam. Dia membalasku dengan seringai jahatnya. “Sepertinya aku benar-benar terbangun lagi di neraka, dihadapkan pada sang Penguasa Neraka untuk kedua kalinya.” 

Aku tidak mengurusi omongannya itu. Mungkin dia benar-benar menganggapku sebagai penguasa neraka, dan aku pikir itu malah bagus. Dengan latar yang nyaris menyerupai neraka seperti ini, sebutan itu memang cocok denganku. Karena sebentar lagi, di tempat ini, aku akan menjebloskannya ke neraka. 

_I will play with it_. 

“Aku pikir, sebelum aku memberikan hukuman yang pantas untukmu, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah kesempatan,” ucapku. “Berikan semua kekayaanmu.” 

* * *

_「subete wo ubatta hito ni kaeseba」  
「inochi dake nara tasukete ageru」  
kare wa kotaeta, 「watashi no zaisan」  
「kisama nanzo ni wa kesshite watasanai」_

* * *

“Berikan semua kekayaanmu kepada mereka yang telah kau tindas. Jika kau melakukannya, akan kubebaskan kau.” 

Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa-bisanya aku mengampuninya. Maksudku, _hello_? Bukannya tadi aku menyatakan bahwa aku sangat membencinya? 

Kemudian, pria jahanam itu pun tergelak. Dia menertawakanku. Aku pun mengerutkan dahi. 

“Kau berharap aku akan menyerahkannya begitu saja?” 

Dia berjalan mengelilingi meja kerjanya, sambil menggendong sebuah benda. Seringai masih belum terhapus dari wajahnya. Selanjutnya, dia berhenti dan menyandar meja. Menghadap lurus padaku. 

Dia melanjutkan ucapannya dalam satu kalimat tanpa ragu.  
“Aku tidak akan menyerahkan semua kekayaanku, SECUIL APAPUN, kepada mereka—terutama pada ORANG SEPERTIMU. Karena itu semua sudah menjadi milikku.” 

* * *

_dou shiyou mo nai KUZU ne  
yappari zangenasai_

* * *

Ah, menyebalkan. 

Seharusnya tadi aku tidak memberikan ampunan padanya. Bajingan bangsat yang bahkan tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun terhadap semua kejahatan yang telah dia lakukan. 

Tidak ada cara lain.   
Pria ini sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan.   
Aku harus menerapkan sistem yang biasa kugunakan untuk menghukum seseorang untuk kali ini. 

Aku mengangkat tangan. Mengacungkan pistol. Dari balik topeng, aku berikan sejuta tatapan tajam padanya. 

“Sekali lagi kukatakan, akuilah semua kejahatanmu.” 

Dia pun mengeratkan dekapannya. Boneka itu semakin tenggelam dalam pelukannya. 

* * *

_Hello and good-bye 『Mr. Pere Noel』  
ie ni mo hi wo tsuketa wa dochira ka erabinasai  
miken wo uchinukareru ka  
kono gouka no naka moetsukiru ka wo_

* * *

_Hello and good-bye 『Master of the Court』  
yoku ni oborekitta akutoku saibankan  
hitobito to watashi no ikari wo sono mi ni abite  
nemurinasai_

* * *

Panasnya rumah rasanya seperti menyatu dalam tubuhku. Api dan kemarahan masyarakat, semuanya membaur menjadi satu. Tidak ada jalan kembali, hanya mampu melangkah maju. Tidak ada jalan keluar, pria ini pastinya sudah tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Kalaupun dia melarikan diri, hanya akan dicabik-cabik oleh keganasan warga. 

Hah. 

Aku mengusapkan jempol pada tampuk pistol. Ah, sampai pistol pun ikut membara bersamaku. Senyumku hilang, aku pun semakin membenci pria ini sekarang. 

Aku ingin sekali membunuh pria ini di tempat ini. Saat ini juga. 

Tapi begitu mengingat bahwa pria ini juga memiliki hubungan dengan iblis—aku bisa melihatnya dengan mataku ini, sebagai sesama pembuat kontrak dengan iblis. Ya, aku pernah melakukannya, aku baru menyadarinya ketika aku sadar bahwa peluru tidak menembus batok kelapaku. 

Maka dari itu, aku berpikir jangan-jangan pria ini juga tidak akan terluka meski diberondong peluru sekalipun. 

Semoga saja peluru yang kumasukkan pagi ini bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. 

“Kenapa kau mau repot-repot menawarkan omong kosong seperti itu, Penguasa Neraka? Kalau kau mau mengambil nyawaku, lakukanlah sekarang.” 

Dia semakin menantangku, dengan senyum yang mencemooh. Aku pun menggeretakkan gigi. 

Dialah sang Master Pere Noel, sekaligus seorang hakim. Berambut biru malam, beriris mata sewarna dengannya. Awet muda karena garis keturunannya. Gallerian Marlon.  
Ayahku. 

“Pilihlah sekarang. Kutembak kepalamu atau kubiarkan kau terbakar di dalam rumah ini.” 

* * *

_nee kaasan anata wa watashi wo  
onna de hitotsu de sodatete kureta  
umareta no wa mori no haioku  
chichi no kao nado shiranakatta_

* * *

Wahai ibu yang sangat kusayang. 

Aku tidak peduli kalaupun kau membenciku sekarang. Dirimu yang meninggalkanku tidaklah membuatku membencimu, tidak seperti terhadap pria ini. 

Ingatkah kau dengan masa kecilku? Kita menjalani hari-hari yang damai di rumah kecil tengah hutan, tempat di mana aku dilahirkan. Pada waktu itu, aku sangat memercayai bahwa kita saling menyayangi satu sama lain. 

Meskipun aku tidak tahu siapakah ayahku. Bagaimana wajahnya, bagaimana perawakannya, bagaimana sifatnya, apakah dia menyayangiku? 

“Ayahmu juga sangat menyayangimu, Nemesis.”  
Bohong.  
Aku yang masih balita pun memercayai kebohongan manis seperti itu begitu saja. 

Begitu aku mengetahui bahwa pria di hadapanku ini, Gallerian Marlon yang dikenal korup dan keji, ternyata adalah ayah kandungku, aku pun menyadari suatu hal. Selama ini aku sangat terobsesi padanya, rupanya memiliki alasan di baliknya. Ada suatu naluri tersendiri yang mengantarkanku padanya. 

Aku tetap pada pendirianku. Aku tetap membencinya.  
Tapi apakah salah jika aku sangat mengharapkan kasih sayang darinya?  
Dia ayahku, bukan? Maksudku, meski dia tidak mengakuiku sekalipun? 

Tanganku semakin mengerat ketika aku menyaksikan sebuah drama di hadapanku. Pria itu, tanpa terlihat rasa bersalah di wajahnya, membelai-belai kepala boneka dalam dekapannya. 

“Jangan khawatir, Michelle. Kita akan baik-baik saja. Asalkan kita bersama-sama, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.” Aku pun terbakar amarah. 

* * *

_nee kaasan tousan wa mou dame mitai da yo kurutte iru wa  
ningyou wo gishi-san da to omoikondeiru  
ano hito wa mou tokku ni kurai kaitei shizunde itta  
mou musume wa kono watashi ichi nin dake na no ni  
nee tousan watashi wo mite yo  
watashi no koto mo mite yo_

* * *

Aku tahu perihal putri sulung ayahku—kakakku, kakak tiri mungkin lebih tepatnya. Namanya Michelle Marlon. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang periang, dari apa yang pernah kudengar tentangnya. Ayah sangat menyayanginya, jauh melebihi rasa sayangnya padaku. 

Kenapa?  
Kenapa dia tidak mau mengakuiku sebagai anaknya? 

Padahal seharusnya, dia bisa menjadi seorang ayah yang adil. Dia bisa menyayangi Kak Michelle seperti itu, berarti aku pun harus mendapatkannya juga. 

Aku ingin disayang olehnya.  
Aku ingin dipeluk olehnya.  
Aku ingin diakui olehnya! 

Aku tahu sebenarnya Kak Michelle sudah meninggal sejak lama. Lima tahun yang lalu, ketika aku menenggelamkan sebuah kapal pesiar dengan bantuan gurita peliharaanku Mr. Ziz, aku pun tahu bahwa Kak Michelle beserta ibu tiri sedang berada di sana. Aku puas karena aku tidak punya saingan lagi sekarang. Mereka mati tenggelam. Aku bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang ayah seutuhnya. 

Ternyata aku salah.  
Ayah malah semakin gila. 

Dia lalu menemukan sebuah boneka yang segera dia anggap sebagai Kak Michelle. Dia memperlakukan boneka itu sebagaimana manusia. Dia membelikannya pakaian, mainan, dan segala macam hadiah untuknya. Dia begitu menyayanginya, mengasihinya. Melupakan aku yang jelas-jelas saat ini masih hidup dan merupakan putri bungsunya. _Putri kandungnya_. 

Aku tidak dianggap.  
Aku tidak disayang.  
Aku tidak diakui. 

Oh, demi siapapun yang memiliki dunia ini.  
Kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan kasih sayangnya, sudah semestinya aku membunuh pria ini. Dengan tanganku sendiri. 

Hei, ayah.  
Kumohon, lihatlah aku.  
Sadari aku!  
Aku putrimu!  
Aku... juga ingin dicintai olehmu. 

* * *

_Hello and good-bye... good-bye 『My Father』  
koroshi ya no motojime akutoku saibankan  
nee kaasan doushite anata wa konna hito wo  
aishita no? _

* * *

Heh, kadang lucu juga kalau aku memikirkannya sekarang. 

Aku tidak paham kenapa ibu bisa mencintai seorang pria sebangsat ini. 

Tapi tidak mungkin, ‘kan? Dulu pastinya ayah adalah orang yang baik hati, dia mampu memilah baik dan buruk, dan dia masih memiliki rasa kemanusiaannya. Ibu mencintai ayah yang seperti itu. Lalu entah apa yang terjadi padanya, ayah pun berubah menjadi sosok yang mengerikan dan berakhir seperti ini. 

Orang yang keji. Tega membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah. Bersedia menerima uang sogok. Menelantarkan anak kandungnya. 

Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?  
Apa ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan olehku? 

Aku pun melangkah maju. Detik waktu terasa berjalan mengikutiku. Sangat cepat dan begitu menghipnotis. Aku terus menodongkan pistolku dan kemudian aku menempelkan ujung laras pistol pada dahinya. Seringai menjijikkan yang tercetak di wajahnya pun lenyap. Mungkin dia baru saja sadar bahwa aku serius dari tadi. Seharusnya dia melakukannya dari tadi. Aku serius ingin membunuhnya. 

Kutatap baik-baik sosok itu. 

Oh, Ibu.  
_Kenapa kau bisa mencintai pria seperti ini?_

* * *

_kore de hontou ni owari yo  
subete wo saigo ni shimashou  
tsumibukaki aku no monogatari yo  
sayounara_

* * *

Hah. Akhirnya. Dengan ini, berakhirlah sudah kisah kejahatan yang telah berlangsung sejak lama. Dengan tangan kotor ini, akan kuakhiri segalanya. Karena aku tidak ingin ada kejahatan lainnya yang merajalela di bumi ini. Setidaknya untuk yang satu ini, biarlah aku bereskan terlebih dahulu. 

Meskipun aku harus membunuh ayah kandungku sendiri. 

Tapi aku tidak pernah menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya, bukan? Semakin sedikit waktu yang pernah kuhabiskan dengannya, semakin mudah aku membunuhnya. 

Tidak seperti ketika aku membunuh Nyoze. Aku sangat menyayanginya, aku harus melampaui batas kemanusiaan yang sudah terbentuk dalam diriku itu sekali lagi demi melaksanakannya. Membuatku semakin menggila daripada sebelumnya. Maka dari itu, aku yakin aku bisa membereskan pria ini sesegera mungkin. 

Gallerian Marlon dan boneka bodohnya.  
Haha. 

“Selamat jalan.”  
Selamat jalan, bajingan. 

Aku berbisik pelan. Aku merilekskan genggaman tanganku pada pistol sebelum menarik pelatuknya. 

“... terima kasih.” 

Suara letusan peluru pun menggema di tengah percikan lidah api yang telah mencapai kami. Bahkan ketika tubuh itu limbung dan terjatuh ke sisi kanannya, melepaskan boneka itu dari dekapan, aku tidak bergerak. Mataku terus memperhatikan sosok itu. Sosok yang baru saja berterima kasih padaku tadi. 

Apa itu?   
Apa dia mengolokku?   
Bahkan sesaat sebelum kematiannya? 

Hah.   
Aku tidak paham.   
Untuk apa dia berterima kasih?   
Apa karena akhirnya aku telah menghukumnya? Membebaskan jiwa korupnya dari raganya? 

Aku tidak akan pernah tahu jawabannya. Dan aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya menyimpulkan satu hal. 

Pria ini berterima kasih karena aku telah memberikan hukuman yang pantas dia dapatkan. Dan mungkin yang sudah dia harapkan sejak lama. 

* * *

.  
. 

* * *

_tsumibukaki otoko yo  
saa zangenasai_

* * *

.  
. 

* * *

Tentu saja pembalasan dendamku belum habis sampai di sini. 

* * *

.  
. 

* * *

#####  **END?**


End file.
